Harry's Mate
by Tarsina18
Summary: Harry comes into an unexpected Inheritance and finds out not everything he was told is true. Chapters are on paper, updates will take time due to lack of a computer and internet. Paring not yet decided, but will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 ***thoughts***

 _~letters~_

:Parsletongue:

Ch. 1

July 31, 1995

Harry sat up in his bed, panting. ***What is going on?*** He thought, panicking. He went to the only mirror in the room, and stood still, frozen in shock. ***What the Hell? Is that really me?***

"Freak, get down here NOW!" Harry's uncle shouted for him angrily.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry answered as he turned and left his room. "You called?" He asked both his Aunt and Uncle as they stood there staring at him. "What, is there something on my face?" He asked, bringing their attention back to him.

"What did you do last night?" Petunia asked as Vernon's face changed colors rapidly.

"Nothing, I just woke up like this." Harry assured them quickly. "I don't think it is normal, even for my _kind._ " He admitted, turning back towards his room, only to be attacked by Vernon.

Vernon snarled at Harry as he pounded his fists on the 16 year old Vampire. "You and your _kind_ ruined our lives!" He shouted at his nephew.

"Dad, stop!" Dudley, Harry's cousin shouted from behind them. "I doubt it was his falt." He added to his father.

"Stay out of this, Son." Vernon ordered his child sharply as he continued beating the 'Savior of the Light'. "We should have killed you years ago boy!" He shout boy-who-lived.

"Maybe, but now your not strong enought!" Harry answered, pushing his Uncle away from him. I don't know how I became this, but I do know what I am, I am a Vampire." Harry shouted, feeling his fangs quivering in his mouth.

"Get Out." Petunia shouted at him. "Get out of my house!" She snarled at him as he glared at her. Harry went to the front door and pulled it open to reveal a well dressed very familiar blonde Lord who had been about to knock.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked shocked.

"How do you know my nephew, Lord Malfoy?" Vernon asked gently.

"Indeed, Mr. Dursley." Lucius Malfoy answered in a drawl.

"What are you doing here?" Harry interjected before motioning the wizard into the house.

"I am an investor in your Uncles's Company." The blonde answered raising an eyebrow. "Are you a Vampire?" He added, shocked.

"Yes, do you know if the Potter line had a creature inheritance." Harry asked eagerly.  
"No, the only bloodline that held the Vampire inheritance was the Evans, but they died out." Lucius answered the teen's eager questions.

"My Mum's maiden name was Evans." Harry pointed out to the pureblood.

"That would explain it. Only the males of that particular line inherited." Lucius added as his explaination. "Let me make that _more_ clear, only the magical males Inherit the gene." He clearified, shooting a glance at Dudley. "You will have a 3 year span to locate, woo, and consencrate with your true mate, if that time passes without _all_ of that occurring, you will die. You will be able to recongize your mate by their scent, and there is no telling the gender of said mate. Once you have scented your mate, your creature side will take over until your mate is marked." He warned the teen. "I suggest you begin implimenting an exchange of one meal to a goblet of blood." He suggested before turning towards Vernon for the business meeting he had originally shown up for.

Harry turned back to the door, and began wandlessly summoning his things, ignoring the laws against underage magic, before leaving the house and flicking his wand to summon the Knight-bus. He boarded the triple-decker bus and gave Gringotts as his destination. When he arrived at the bank, he spoke to one of the tellers about getting a blood-line test to check his inheritance. He was escorted to an office, and once the required items were gathered the goblin gave his instructions. "Mr. Potter, you need to allow 7 drops of blood to run down the tip of this dagger and drip onto this parchment." The goblin was motioning towards the specific items, waiting for the potion-treated parchment to change color to blue before handing over the dagger.

"May I inquire what the excess blood will be used for?" Harry asked, smirking at the goblin.

"We use it to strengthen the wards and magic for the vaults in your family." His answer surprised the teen, and the teen's expression caused the goblin to chuckle. "Time to bleed, Mr. Potter." Was his only warning as the goblin flashed the dagger, drawing blood painlessly. Once the 7 drops were acquired, a vial gathered a fair amount of blood before the wound healed. A sudden flash of light drew both males attention to the parchment, and its newly added contents.

 _~Harrison James Potter:_

 _Heir of_

 _Potter (Father)_

 _Black (Godfather, Grandmother)_

 _Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Evans (Mother)_

 _Parevell (Mother and Father)_

 _Once a blood-test is done, Heir is to become emancipated if under 17, and Lordships to be given.~_

"Griphook!" The goblin shouted, and when another more familiar goblin appeared, he switched to their native language. Several other goblins rushed over at the shout, wishing to see what the commotion was all about. Griphook exited the office swiftly, his face pensive with his orders, and he returned with another goblin. This new goblin's presence brought the crowd to bow deeply, the action bringing Harry to realize the importance of the new goblin. Harry stood, and dropped into a deep bow, surprising the goblins at the respect a wizard was showing them.

"Mr. Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, I am Silentfear, Prince of the Goblin Nation, and Headgoblin at this branch of Gringotts. I assume you wish to see your accounts, young Heir?" The new goblin addressed the Vampire.

"Yes, and I would appreciate your advice on said accounts, also please call me Harry, Your Highness." The teen accepted politely, once again surprising everyone at his respect.

"Very well, Harry." Silentfear responded, calling out for the paperwork in their language. It was presented to him quickly, and after he flicked through the files, he magically summoned a large vail. "We are going to require a large amount of blood, Harry." He informed the teen, a look of slight appology in his eyes waring with bloodlust. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his wrist to his mouth. His fangs dropped from their shieths and when he bit down on his wrist, the blood began flowing quickly. He moved his bleeding appendage over the top of the vial, ignoring the shocked responses of the goblins. Once the vial was full, the teen licked the bite, healing it instantly with his saliva. "You are a Vampire?" Silentfear spoke the statement in a questioning tone, before handing over the files. "You are now the richest, and most powerful wizard in the known world." He informed his client, before recalling that the former Lord Black's will was due to be read later that day. "Also, your godfather's will is being read today, you should have recieved notice of this event a week ago from your magical guardian." He added, narrowing his eyes at the confusion that appeared in Harry's eyes. "These are your files, read them over in your own time, and your lordships are awaiting your claim."

"What magical guardian? I had no word on Sirius's will, and how do I claim my lordships?" Harry fired off his questions rapidly, confusion and anger clouding his expression and tone.

"WHAT!?" The goblin prince shouted, enraged at the ignorance of the young wizard. He read over the files quickly, looking for the specific name of the magical guardian of Harrison James Potter. Once he found the name he let out a feriocous snarl. "A magical guardian is the adult assigned to teach magical children raised in the non-magical world of the positions and power offered by the magical government. Any lordships, inheritances, and class requirements are to be discussed with your magical guardian." He stated the information to the teen, his anger growing at the lost look on Harry's face.

"Who is my magical guardian?" Harry asked, wondering why no one had mentioned anything to him about his new responsiblities.

"Albus Dumbledore." Silentfear's answer confirmed the teen's suspision, further enhancing the teen's dislike for the manipulative old coot. "He became your magical guardian when your parents died." He added, nearly wincing at the fury the Boy-Who-Lived showed in his aura.

"Why didn't my godfather become my magical guardian?" Harry demanded sharply. "Sirius Black wasn't arrested until November 6th, my parents died October 31st, he should have recieved the position instead of the Headmaster." Harry explained with a growl.

"We will check into the situatation and get back to you when we have your answer." Silentfear assured the 'Savior.' "Now as to your lordships, state your name and then say, 'I call upon magic to bestow upon me the titles of my blood-line.'" He stated the answer to the second question hoping to draw the attention away from Dumbledore's negligence.

"I am Harrison James Potter, and I call upon magic to bestow upon me the titles of my blood-line. So mote it be." The black-haired teen spoke in a clear, precise tone. A magical glow enveloped the teen and when it disapeared there was a voice echoing from everywhere and nowhere.

"Be blessed, Child of my soul." It proclaimed as a small ring appeared on the desk, a Lordship ring. "My Child, Magic protects and Claims you." It added, a second ring appearing, this one on Harry's right thumb.

"Thank you, Great Lady." Harry whispered in awe. The presence that arrived when Harry presented his claim vanished with a soft laugh. He reached for the ring on the desk and slid it onto his left pointer-finger.

"Your Lordship ring will change the crest it shows when you state a specific family name. For the time being it is baring the Potter family Crest." The royal goblin stated the information softly. "When you drew your own blood for the blood-test you became emancipated in both worlds, making you a legal adult in the eyes of both governments." He added, hoping to aid the teen with the news.

"Thank you, Prince Silentfear, for your aid with my accounts today, and the information you have gifted me." Harry offered the Prince, a smile of gratitude on his face. "Is there any way I can learn what information I am lacking in reguards to my new position?" He asked, not wanting to remain ignorant of his place in the wizarding world.

"There are books we can recomend you, an account manager can help with any questions you have pertaining to the financial portion of your files. We also recomend you hire a lawyer for the protection from ileagal accusations, or actions towards your person, houses, and/or positions within the government." The goblin added, knowing that there was always something being said or done against the young wizard.

"I would benefit from both, who would you recomend for the positions?" Harry decided, not wanting to be used anymore, by anyone. "And where can I get protection from both sides of the current Blood war?" He asked, not wanting to be forced one way or another by either side.

"We have several lawyers on retainer, both human and non, as well as some of the best managers in the wizarding world." The goblin offered.

"Who are the best in both fields, I don't care if they are human." Harry assured, seriousness evident to the goblin.

"Ragnorock is our best legal representation, and Sharpfang is our best account manager."

"I will take them both, and I have a case for Ragnorock to look into." Harry stated, knowing that he wouldn't be letting Sirius remain convicted for a crime he didn't do, even if his godfather no longer was alive to enjoy the benefits. "How do I contact them?" He requested, wanting to get the ball rolling. Two goblins stepped forward from the crowd in the doorway bowing to the Prince when he waived them inside.

"I am Ragnorock." The more fearsome and scarred one spoke to his potential client. "My fee is 7,000 Galleons per case, win or lose. Consultation is 500 Galleons, and the proficienty of my services is that I have never lost a case." His words were clear cut, no embelishments or expressed on his face.

"I am Sharpfang, I hold 6 clients currently, and it will take 2 hours to familiarize myself with your accounts, should you decide to hire me." The other one answered.

"Very well, I wish to hire both of you." Harry told them both. "How exactly do I pay you?" He asked, a blush appearing on his face.

"The money can be removed from your account by you, you can write a check to them, or an automatic transfer can be arranged." Sharpfang answered.

"Set up an automatic transfer, and monthly statements would be a good idea, as well." Harry ordered his new manager. "I also would like to see the records of everything from when my parents died back on October 31st." He added, not wanting to be caught unaware by past transactions done by his magical guardian. "I have a possible case for you, Ragnorock." He offered his new lawyer.

"What is it, Sir?" The lawyer demanded, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"The illegal imprisinment of Sirius Black." Harry answered, shocking the goblins. "I was informed that my reciently decieasted godfather was put into Azkaban without a trial." He informed them, his tone sharp. Snarls cut through the room at the news.

"Who told you there wasn't a trial?" Ragnorock asked, pulling a quil and some parchment out to take notes.

"Sirius himself, back in my third year." Harry admitted. "He also informed me that he was innocent of the crime."

"He was imprisoned for the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter, as well as 12 non-magical humans and one Peter Pedigrew." Recalled the goblin lawyer.

"Pedigrew is alive, the rat." Harry spat out, a growl rumbling in his chest. "He is Marked as a death eater." He added, eyes dangerous.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him with my own eyes, along with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Remus Lupin." The teen answered. "All three of them were there when it occurred. We were in the Shrieking Shack shortly before the end of Third year." He informed the goblin bluntly. "Pedigrew has a rat anamagus form." Harry added viciously.

"I will need to gather the evidence, memories from all witnesses. What about Black being accused of betraying your parents?" He checked his facts.

"Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, Pedigrew was, and he had no Dark Mark." Harry pointed out the facts.

"I will owl you when I get anything in regards to this case." The goblin assured the teen, bowing to his prince before leaving the room.

"When is the will being read?" Harry asked Silentfear.

"A few hours from now, 3 1/2 hours to be precise." The royal answered blandly. "Anything else you require from Gringotts?" He asked, not wanting to leave anything undone.

"I was told I could write a check, where can I get a checkbook?" Harry remembered aloud.

"According to your files, one has already been issued to your non-magical guardians. It has been used on a regular basis." Sharpfang answered as Silentfear turned to leave the office.

"The Dursleys have access to my accounts. I assume it is ment for my financial needs while growing up?" The teen spoke in a soft voice. "They lied to me about my parent's deaths, had access to money for my care and still treated me like a pennyless slave!" He snarled angrily, forgetting his audience. "You said they were using it regularly?" He added to Sharpfang, who nodded as Silentfear rejoined the teen, shutting the door to the office.

"Slave?" The prince questioned in a deadly voice.

"I was cooking for them when I was 4. Cleaning everything, from the house-hold chores to outside work, by the time I was 6. I didn't know my name until I was put into school at 7. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs from the morning I was found on their doorstep to the day I went to Hogwarts. I cook, I clean, and if I fail to do anything they order, I am beaten or whipped. I am a 'Freak' and 'freaks' don't need to eat." He added, reciting what he had been told repeatedly by his relatives. "I was told my parents died in a car crash because my dad was drunk." He whispered, fighting his tears.

"We, here at Gringotts, will insure these events are properly handled and recompense is awarded on your behalf." Sharpfang informed the Vampire. "No one gets away with stealing from goblins, and miss using your accounts counts as stealing."

"The goblin nation will look into your childhood, and with your permittion, take action against any miscreants." Silentfear assured the teen, not willing to let the only wizard respectful towards his people suffer any longer. "May your gold flow, abundantly." He offered the teen, standing to leave once more.

"May your enemies fall at your feet." Harry returned the phrase, bowing deeply to the Goblin Prince.

"After the Will reading, request to see me." Silentfear ordered the teen as he exited the office.

"Are there any reocurring transactions on my accounts?" Harry asked Sharpfang. The goblin flicked through the files, growling when he finished.

"Yes, aside from your Hogwarts tuition, there is 3 other tuitions being taken from your accounts, a monthly sum of 800 Galleons transfered to Albus Dumbledore, 750 Galleons given to Molly Weasley monthly, along with 400 Galleons given monthly to both Ronald and Ginny Weasley. The three tuitions are for Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." Sharpfang stated, growling deeply.

"Can I have the money returned from the monthly transactions. I won't ask for the tuition money back because I believe that education is important, but I will be speaking to all three of them about using my money without asking me." Harry ordered the financial manager. "Anything else?" Harry asked, seeing the look the goblin was attempting to hide.

"One of the transactions that ended when your parents passed away was stopped by Dumbledore, your father set it up to continue until the recipient's death, and he isn't dead."

"Who?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

"A Remus Lupin."

"Reinstate it, and double the amount." Harry ordered. "Once he is informed offer him his choice of my properties as well."

"Sign this." Sharpfang told the teen, handing a portion of parchment over. Harry read over what the parchment contained before touching the quil to sign, impressing the goblin. "He will be informed, in person, after the will is read."

"Good, is there anything else you need from me?" Harry asked, wanting to confront the Dursleys soon.

"No, that is all for now." Sharpfang answered honestly. "May your gold flow, abundantly."

"And your enemies fall at your feet." Harry stated heading out to the main bank area and out into Diagon Alley. He summoned the Knight-bus to take him back to the Dursley's, looking over his files as he traveled back to his personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 _~letters~_

 ***thoughts***

:Parseltongue:

 _ **Spells**_

Chapter 2

Harry stepped off the bus with a sneer when it arrived, having seen the address on his list of properties. He entered the house silently, and quickly found the family, noticing that Lord Malfoy was still present, he smirked at the oportunity his attendance presented.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted, seeing Harry first. "I thought we told you not to come back!" He snarled, his anger turning his face colors.

"Surely you didn't expect me to really remain away for good." Harry drawled, his look of indifference drawing Lucius's attention. "After all if I leave, who would you force to do everything?" He taunted his uncle. "I doubt you would do any of it yourselves."

"Freak, shut your lying trap." Vernon ordered, advancing upon the teen. Harry narrowed his eyes and lifted his left hand.

"Read the back of my hand, _Uncle_." Harry hissed in anger. "I am no liar." He stated in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Where did you get the money for that ring?" Vernon demanded, well aware that the teen didn't normally carry money. Harry chuckled at the question, pulling his hand away from his uncle as Vernon attempted to remove the ring.

"May I see?" Lucius requested, standing up and approaching the teen. Harry offered the Pureblood Lord his hand easily. " _I must not tell lies._ " The blonde read the words engraved on the back of Harry's hand aloud. "How did you get this? It is from a blood quil, an action that is quite illegal on an underage wizard." He stated, eyes skipping the ring to look into Harry's.

"Last year Professor Umbridge had any students in her detentions using Blood Quils to write lines." Harry answered honestly. "As I had the most detentions, in the entire history of Hogwarts, I am now perminately branded by the sentence. She gave me detentions for anything she could think of, from asking questions on why she wouldn't allow us to use our wands, to and I quote 'breathing too loudly.' If you don't believe me ask your son, he thought it was halarious." Harry stated not once faltering as he spoke.

"You say Draco knew?" Lucius questioned sharply. "Did other pureblood students know?"

"Lovegood, Bones, Longbottom, Weasley, Patel, Abbott, and several more not only knew, they are similarly scarred." Harry informed the adult.

"Lovegood?" Lucius gasped in shock. "My little sister's daughter?" He demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Luna's your niece?" Harry asked blinking.

"Yes, how well do you know her?" Lucius questioned the teen.

"She is one of my friends." Harry answered. "I met her out in the forbidden forest, she was visiting the Threshals." He added with a soft smile. "She was barefoot, and pulling bloody raw meat out of her bag to feed them." Harry recalled for the Malfoy Lord. "The Ravenclaws are unusually cruel to her, bullying her by stealing her things."

"I will see to her wellbeing from now on." Lucius assured gently, glancing back at the scarred hand in his grasp. "Is that a Lordship ring!?" He yelped in surprise.

"Yes, I went to Gringotts for more information on my background." Harry answered, swallowing his desire to laugh at the loss of composure.

"What houses have you inherited?" Lucius asked wanting to be able to alert his master.

"Potter, Black," The crest on the ring changed at the new name. "Evans, Parevell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." Harry spoke each name seperatly. "I also am questioning my place in the war." Harry added, knowing that Lucius would be reporting this visit to Voldemort. "Feel free to share that with anyone you wish." He told the Death Eater.

"Prehaps we should take our conversation to a less audienced room?" Lucius offered, eyes flicking to the muggles.

"Of course, first I would like to discuss something with my _charming_ family." Harry accepted, his amblical tone vanishing as he turned to the Dursleys. "Would one of you like to explain why I was informed that you have full access to my family vaults for my upbringing, and am given hand-me-downs 4 to 5 sizes too large?" He asked the muggles, eyes glowing in his anger.

"Don't ask questions, Boy!" Vernon snapped in response. "Freaks like you don't deserve anything, why would we waste money on you?" He sneered, forgetting Lucius's presence. "You should be-" He started to speak again only for Harry to finish the common phrase.

"Should be greatful we give you a roof over your head and didn't drown you when we found you on our doorstep." Harry snarled the words he had heard so often. "But wait for it." He said in an entirely different tone, this one mocking. "#4 Privit Drive is the property of the Potter House." He informed them sharply. "As Lord _Potter_ that makes it mine. My house, not Vernon Dursley's or Petunia Dursley nee Evans's, mine, Lord Harrison James Potter's property and you have been living here rent free!" Harry snarled out the information to them. "My mum offered to rent this place to you as a wedding gift to her sister, hoping to reconnect with her." He stated, having read the note attached to the lease agreement. "So according to your _signed_ lease agreement, you owe the Potter family 7000 pounds." He finished, watching his uncle go grey at the news. "Furthermore, your company dear Uncle, is one of the Potter investments, along with the Blacks." He stated, shocking the muggle man.

"What will you do?" Petunia whispered to her nephew. Harry turned to his aunt, his green eyes flashing.

"I will be bringing legal action against your family for the money owed, and might press charges for child abuse and neglect." He answered bluntly. "Know what else I found out today, Aunt Petunia?" He asked her softly. "Your name is on my Evans family files. I have the right to sever your marraige with Vernon." He stated to her shock.

"You wouldn't dare, Freak!" Vernon shouted, swinging a fist at Harry's head.

"You are lucky I haven't killed you already." Harry informed the fat muggle as he stood back up, having been knocked off his feet by the hit. "But by all means, keep pushing your luck." He warned leveling a glare at the man.

"If I ever see you attack your nephew again, I will report you to the athorities myself." Lucius vowed in a slow, deadly tone. "Or even better, I will mention it to someone much more dangerous than law enforcement."

"Petunia and Dudley are blood." Harry stated to Malfoy, knowing he would understand the meaning behind his words.

"Very well, I will take that into account." The other wizard promised with a nod. "How about we find elsewhere to finish our discussion." He offered the teen. "Your personal chambers, prehaps?" Harry flinched at the requested room.

"Well, umm..." Harry hesitated, not wanting to alert the wizard to everything due to the unmistakable chance of reaction he would undoubtedly get.

"What is wrong, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor?" Lucius demanded, his temper short due to the recent information. Harry turned to his Uncle and noticing the obvious intentions to continue his attack upon his person, the teen made a decision.

"Which room would you prefer, the one I grew up in, or my new one?" He offered sneering at his uncle.

"I would like to see them both, please." Lucius answered, noticing the look on Harry's face. He raised an eyebrow when the teen walked out of the livingroom and stopped halfway down the hall.

"This is where I grew up." Harry pointed as he opened the door to the cupboard. He stepped out of the way, allowing Lucius to see inside the door. Lucius went pale, before drawing his wand from his snake cane and casting a spell.

" _ **Expecto Patronum.**_ " The spell manifested in the form of a lynx. "Get Aurors to #4 Privit Drive, Little Whining Surrey." He ordered the spirit animal, watching it vanish to do as ordered. He headed to the front door and opened it as several resounding cracks sounded from the yard. There were 5 Aurors that had apperated at the request sent by Lucius. A pink-haired young witch led the group up the stairs.

"What is the purpose for summoning Aurors?" She spoke evenly to the wizards inside the house.

"I am reporting a case of abuse and neglect of a magical minor." Lucius answered sharply.

"Your name, Sir?" She asked, pulling a blank report out with a self-inking quil.

"Lord Lucius Abracus Malfoy."

"Name of the victim?" She spoke with more respect to the pureblood lord.

"Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Lucius answered motioning to the Vampire beside him.

"Who?" The witch asked looking up from her report in shock.

"That would be me, Tonks." Harry answered, drawing her attention.

"Harry Potter?" One of the other aurors gasped in shock. "No way!"

"Who is accused of the charges?" Tonks asked, ignoring the stupidly gaping auror behind her.

"His muggle relative, a Mr. Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans is of the Evans blood." Lucius answered knowing that by specifying the Aunt no charges would be filed on her.

"Proof of abuse and neglect?" Nymphadora requested, her eyes wide at the information.

"I have personally witnessed a physical attack by the adult male upon the young Lord." Lucius admitted bluntly. "Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor also showed me where he was forced to live several years." He added with narrow eyes.

"Where is that?" Tonks demanded sharply. Lucius swiftly showed the group the cupboard, gaining several swear words from the Magical Law Enforcement Officers. "How long did you sleep in there?" She questioned Harry.

"Nearly 10 years, until my first year at Hogwarts." Harry answered honestly. "Now they lock my trunk and magical things up in there." He added, wincing at the shriek from Vernon at the word magical.

"And since then, where have you been staying?" One of the other Aurors asked wearily. Harry motioned for them to follow him and walked up the stairs to the last, and smallest room. "Are those locks?" The Auror squeaked in shock seeing the door.

"Yes, and a cat-flap for food delivery." Harry admitted with a sigh. "There are bars on the window as well."

"Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, please forgive us for not checking in on your situation sooner, normally we check in on placed magicals once a year. We were informed that the checks were being done by your Headmaster, so we never attempted one ourselves." Another witch, a much older one, offered her appology stiffly.

"I can understand your reasoning, and accept your appology." Harry offered the woman a slight smile and a nod.

"Take both adults into custody, they will await trial at the Ministry." She ordered the others, confusing Harry.

"Young Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, this is Madam Amelia Bones, Lady of the House of Bones." Lucius introduced the teen.

"My Lady." Harry offered the woman with a bow. Amelia tried to fight off her smile at the teen's manners when he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back.

"Please, call me Amelia." She offered, losing the fight with her smile.

"Then you must call me Harry." The Vampire returned firmly.

"Very well, we will let you know the details when we have something concrete, Harry." Amelia assured the teen before turning and leaving.

"You as well, Lord Malfoy." Harry stated to the blonde.

"Lucius." He was told with a nod.

"Well, Lucius, did you know that Auror Tonks is your wife's niece?" Harry asked lightly.

"Really, Cissa never mentioned she had a niece." Lucius admitted surprised.

"Andromida was disowned for marrying a muggleborn and breaking her contract with the old Lord Prince's heir." Harry informed the other wizard softly. "I might bring Nymphadora back into the Black family." He added more to himself than Lucius.

"Nymphadora?" Lucius asked unfamiliar with the name.

"Tonks is her last name." Harry answered blandly. "She hates being called Nymphadora." He snickered lightly as said witch approached them, frowning at her name.

"I need your signature, Lord Malfoy." She spoke to Lucius, ignoring the teasing look on Harry's face.

"Nymph, don't hate on me." Harry teased her softly. "He also happens to be your Aunt's husband." He told her gleefully.

"Ah, my mum doesn't speak much on her family." Tonks admitted looking down, her hair changing from pink to blue.

"You have the rare metamorph gene from the Black's?" Lucius observed aloud in awe. "Incredible, Cissa will be thrilled when I tell her!" He added, a fond smile appearing on his face. "We will have both you and Harry over for supper one day soon."

"It would be an honor, Lord Malfoy." Tonks accepted, hair and cheeks going red in her embarassment.

"Of course, Lucius." Harry added, nodding to the blonde. "Doubt your son will like me showing up though." He warned with a chuckle. "We don't actually get along." He admitted shyly.

"Draco knows how to behave himself." Lucius stated, taking note of the warning offered.

"Will your family be present at the Will reading of Sirius Black?" Harry asked the other Lord, curious.

"Yes, I assume you will be there as well?" Lucius returned the teen's inquiry.

"Of course, he was my Godfather." Harry pointed out, checking the time. "Only an hour left, I should be getting ready." He spoke absently looking over his clothes. Harry walked downstairs and pulled open his trunk, examining the contents and removing a set of common dayrobes, along with properly sized pants and a white undershirt. Gathering the change of apparel he entered the bathroom and changed quickly. Once dressed appropriately for a wizarding event the teen moved back downstairs, rejoining Lucius and Tonks. "Shall we travel together?" He offered, slipping his wand into an inner pocket of the robe.

"I called my driver to come pick us up." Lucius informed the teen. "The limo will be here momentarily."

"That works for me, will we be stopping to pick up your wife and son?" Harry inquired quietly.

"They will be already inside." Lucius answered evenly.

"Very well." Harry went silent. ***I need to appologize to Draco for first year.*** He thought to himself, flinching when a knock on the door surprised him.

"Shall we?" Lucius offered his arm to Tonks. She smiled nervously and took it as he led them out to the limo. The driver opened the door for them. "Ladies first, Auror Tonks." Lucius stated politely, letting the young woman enter the car first. "After you, Young Lord." He added to Harry.

"Thank you, Lucius." Harry offered his thanks with a smile as he joined the group inside. Lucius stepped inside seconds later, taking a seat between his wife and son.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of their presence?" His wife asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Now, Cissa, allow me to introduce Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Andromida's daughter, and Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Lucius spoke softly to his wife. "Auror Tonks, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, may I present my wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and our son and heir Draconis Lucius." He finished the introductions with a smirk.

"Lady Malfoy, a pleasure meeting you." Harry offered with a respectful nod to her. "Heir Malfoy, it is good to see you again." He added to Draco.

"My, my, well met Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Narcissa offered softly, noticing he was her new Head of House. "Auror Tonks, welcome to the family." She added to her neice with a hesitant smile.

"Potter." Draco snapped angrily, to his parents' shock and dismay. "Ms." He added in a slightly more respectful tone to his cousin.

"Draconis!" Lucius admonished his son sharply.

"No, Lucius, it is fine, I did warn you we didn't get along." Harry stated, not taking offence to the Heir's response to his presence. "Heir Malfoy, I would like to appologize for my actions back in first year, I only recently became aware of the grave insult I unintentionally gave you that first night." Harry offered, his tone regretful. "If I had known then I wouldn't have acted so rudely." He assured the blonde.

"Very well then, I forgive you." Draco decided, offering Harry his hand once more. "Would you accept my hand of friendship, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor?" He requested politely.

"It would be my honor." Harry answered, shaking the proffered hand twice. "And please, call me Harry." He added, slightly peeved at the title-calling.

"Draco then." The other teen offered. Harry nodded, a smile blooming over his face.

"And call me Cissa, please." Narcissa spoke up.

"Harry." The Vampire answered her.

"I'm Tonks." The pink-haired Auror stated evenly.

"Aww, Nymphy!" Harry teased his friend, getting her hair to change colors with her embarrassment. Cissa's giggle of delight at her niece's talent distracting the group as they arrived infront of the bank. They all exited the limo, laughing lightly amongst themselves until they entered the bank. Instantly the Pureblood Masks appeared on the Malfoy's faces, as Harry and Tonks blanked their own expressions. Harry moved to the front of the group and spoke to one of the tellers. "Lord, Lady and Heir Malfoy along with Auror Tonks and myself; Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor; are here for the reading of Sirius Black, Former Lord of the House Black's will." He stated clearly, the bank having gone silent at their appearance, all heard his announcement.

"This way, my Lords, Lady and young Heir." The Goblin offered, showing them the way to the private room set aside for the Will Reading. "We are just waiting for one other to arrive before we begin." He informed them as they examined the other people in the room already. The Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hermione all stared back at them.

"Harry what are you doing with _them_?" Ron called out to his 'friend.'

"Harry, my boy, you shouldn't have come here, it is too dangerous." Albus admonished the teen. ***He shouldn't have known about this!*** He snarled in his head.

"Headmaster, what I do is not your concern." Harry announced to the old coot. "You don't control my life." He added sharply.

"Harry!" Hermione's tone admonished her friend. "The Headmaster is only looking out for you!" She stated, unaware of the manipulations of the man.

"He has no right, not after everything he has done." Harry rebuked his friend sharper than he intended. "Placing a 15 month old on the doorstep of a Muggle family to be discovered several hours later is irresponsible." He stated in a gentler tone. His eyes turned to the old man, lighting up in anger. "Stopping proper procedure on the well child checks for me was stupid." He snapped out. "Ignoring the words of three witnesses, young teens or not, and nearly causing the death of a Lord is considered an act of war on the Lord's House." He damned the old coot. "Denying to check up on a report of abuse is illegal." He added the last part softly, a green glow surrounding him.

"I didn't know any of that." Hermione whispered softly, glaring at the Headmaster in disgust. "I am sorry, Harry." She spoke, moving to his side in an obvious show of support. The twins, and older two sons of the Weasleys following her instantly.

"Our place is with Harry." They stated to the looks of shock on their mother's face. Arthur nodded and followed his sons actions.

"You would turn your back on the Light?" Dumbledore demanded sharply his words aimed at Harry.

"I will turn my back on a manipulative Old Coot that uses children to fight a war while he sits back sucking on lemon drops." Harry corrected. "I am not against the Light, or the Dark." He added with narrow eyes.

"You would kill us all with that decision." Dumbledore informed the Boy-Who-Lived. The room went silent, tension thick until Remus Lupin walked in the room with a familiar goblin.

"Sharpfang?" Harry called out to his account manager in shock. The goblin turned to the speaker, eyes questioning until he realized it was Harry. "May your gold flow abundantly." The teen offered with a small bow.

"And your enemies fall at your feet, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." The goblin returned with his own bow. "Now the will of Sirius Orian Black." He spoke clearly, taping a small orb he set on the desk at the front of the room.

 **"I, Sirius Orian Black, Heir of the House of Black, being of clear mind and body, present my Last Will and Testiment, declaring all others null and void.**

 **To Nymphadora Tonks, I renstate you to the House of Black and give 50 thousand Galleons, use it well.**

 **To Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley, STAY AWAY FROM MY GODSON, HE IS NOT YOUR MEAL TICKET!**

 **To Albus Dumbledore, I revoke your access to all Black properties, and vow to haunt your every step if you don't leave my godson out of your outrageous plans.**

 **To Arthur Weasley, I suggest you terminate your marrage and get checked for potions and controling curses. Once you present clear results from a mediwizard or witch, I leave you 5 thousand Galleons for helping my Godson when I was unable.**

 **To Hermione Granger, I leave you access to the Black Family Library.**

 **To Remus Lupin, Moony forgive me for passing before you and leaving you alone once more, take care of our pup, also I leave you 50 thousand Galleons to help provide for your needs until you and I are together again.**

 **To Lucius, Narcissa, and their son Draco, I request that you teach Harry everything he needs to know about being a Lord, along with leaving you 4 thousand Galleons as payment for the lessons.**

 **Everything else, I leave to My Godson and Heir, Harrison James Potter. Prongslet, no matter how I died, it wasn't your fault. I repeat IT. WASN'T. YOUR. FAULT. I hope you don't join me anytime soon.**

 **Padfoot's Mischief is Managed, Perminately.**

Harry stared in shock as the image of Sirius faded from the room, not noticing the tears rolling down his face. "Pup." Remus choked out, embracing the vampire before stiffening at the scent he was giving off. "Never doubt his love for you." He whimpered out, feeling the absence of his mate keenly.

"I won't forget." Harry vowed, his magic flaring at his vow. "I need to talk to you, the Weasleys with us, Hermione, Tonks, and the Malfoys." He added softly to the group around him.

"What about me, Harry? Why didn't you include me?" Ginny whined out. "We are going to be married, so you should include me." She added in a simpering voice. Harry jerked away from Remus and faced the red-headed whining witch.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He ordered darkly, his fangs flashing at her. "I came into my creature inheritance this morning, and I have a predestined mate." He stated with a dangerous snarl.

"Vampire's are dark creatures!" Ronald shouted, pulling his sister away from Harry. Suddenly wands were pointed at everyone as the situation escaladed at his words. Harry snarled wordlessly before turning to Sharpfang.

"Sharpfang, I think we might require the _Head Goblin_ in here." He stated sharply, knowing instinctually that was the proper procedure. The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers to send a summons to Silentfear. The door to the room was soon shoved open roughly by 4 guards, they were followed by Silentfear himself.

"What is the Meaning of this?!" Silentfear demanded when he entered the room.

"Prince Silentfear, I formally appologize for the occurrance within your bank." Harry spoke up, bowing deeply, his actions mimicked by Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Remus.

"Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, what is the problem here?" Silentfear questioned in a more respectful tone.

"My creature inheritance is concidered a 'dark' creature and some of the group took unnessisary and unwarented action at the revelation." Harry answered bluntly. "The rest of us only pulled our wands for protection." He added, having stowed his wand at the Prince's entrance.

"Put the wands away, or risk retribution from the Goblin nation." Silentfear ordered sharply, to his shock the only ones who didn't were Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny. "Take the ones in defiance into custody." He ordered his guards, approaching the Vampire slowly. "Young Lord, may I present this ring to you as a sign of the alliance between Your Houses and the Goblin Nation?" He offered a ring on a chain to Harry. Harry bowed deeply, allowing the royal to place it around his neck.

"Thank you, Silentfear, Prince of the Goblin Nation, and Head Goblin of London's Gringotts branch." Harry answered his tone full of reverence for the Goblin. He focused his magic suddenly as he got an idea, and promptly pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of thin air. "May I return the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, my ancester, to you?" He offered the sword, hilt first to the goblin.

"Many thanks for the return of this lost relic." Came the awed response. "Now, if all your business is complete, please leave." He ordered the Wizards in a gruff tone.

"Do you still wish to speak with me?" Harry asked, unsure if he was included in the request.

"No." Silentfear answered gently.

"Then May your gold flow abundantly." Harry stated with respect.

"May your enemies fall at your feet." The goblin returned before leaving the room. Harry led the group out of the bank silently.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione requested, motioning to the Weasleys and herself.

"Not today, I have far too much to do. How about we set something up for two days from now?" He offered sheepishly.

"Okay, owl us a time and place." Hermione assured him with a smile. "I am staying with the Weasleys." She added with a blush.

"Alright, I will let you know." He stated softly, hugging the group gently. "Remus, are we going to be okay?" He asked with concern.

"Pup, no matter your inheritance, you are still my pup." Remus assured the teen softly.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry whispered to the werewolf.

"Harry, you must join us for supper tomorrow night." Narcissa offered with a gentle smile at her Head of House.

"Of course, Cissa. I will be there, what time?" Harry answered her request easily.

"Supper is served at 6." Cissa informed him, turning to Tonks. "My offer extends to you as well, Niece." She added softly.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa." Tonks confirmed with a smile. "Until then, I have to get back to work." She admitted before apperating away.

"We should be going as well." Lucius stated to the teen. "I will be talking with another Lord later, do you still want me to inform him of your wishes?" He offered gently.

"Yes." Harry answered without explaining to the others.

"Pup, can I stick with you?" Remus asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Sure, you can help me go over my files." Harry assured the wolf. "I doubt I will understand much of it, and having someone who is really smart to help me would be great." He stated lightly. He smiled at Remus's expression of shock. "Till tomorrow then, Lucius, Cissa, Draco." He added to the Malfoys.

"Till then, Harry." They answered in unison before apperating away as well, leaving Harry and Remus alone on the steps of the bank. Harry summoned the Knight-bus and gave them his address in Surrey, paying for both himself and Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 ***Thoughts***

 _~letters~_

:Parseltongue:

 _ **Spells**_

Chapter 3

Harry and Remus were dropped off back at #4 Privit Drive by the Knight-bus, the operater Stan mumbling under his breath about the consistant use the Vampire was doing that day. "Please, find another way to get around, we can't keep going back and forth for you, Kido." He told the teen when he dropped them off that last time at his muggle home.

"Yeah, sorry for all the trouble I've caused today." Harry appologized, dropping 10 Galleons in the operater's hand as a tip. He then led Remus into the house, sighing when he realized his cousin was still living there and as a minor he couldn't be allowed to live alone legaly.

"Harry, do you know what you are going to do now?" The squib teen asked when he found his cousin was back from his most recent excursion that day.

"Well, I was planning on finding a different place that my family already owns and moving over there, as for your welfare I can see if you are in my Evans file. If you are then I can take over your care as your Head of House to ensure your safety." Harry answered, unsure if his cousin was listed under the Evans name. "If not, then I guess you will be placed with your aunt Marge by the Muggle athorities." He added at the worried look his cousin suddenly was supporting.

"Where do you want to look over the files, Pup?" Remus called down the stairs, having rushed to the bathroom upon his entrance to the home. He came down the stairs happily, but froze at the sight of the other teen. "Pup, who's he?" The werewolf growled, protectively moving to stand in front of the Vampire.

"Remus, this is Dudley, my Aunt's son." Harry introduced his honorary godfather to his cousin. "After I saved his life last summer we got along much better." He explained when the werewolf's eyes turned amber at the name of the cousin. "Dudley, this is my Father's last living friend, Remus Lupin. He is an honorary Godfather of mine, and the only reason it isn't official is because of a predudice of my government." Harry informed his cousin, shooting Remus a relaxing smile.

"The files, Harry?" Remus reminded the Vampire teen, slightly chuckling at the teen's rambling.

"The living room or table." Harry shrugged in his indifference to which the werewolf chose.

"Living room and if that doesn't suit us, we can move to the table." Remus offered the teen but in a very decisive tone.

"Kay, works for me." Harry answered, leading the werewolf into the living room and letting him pick his seat first. They both ended up sitting on the floor and spreading the paperwork all around them. Harry went through the Potter, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor files, looking for living family first, but found nothing so he moved on to properties, and had much more luck on those portions of the files. He groaned unhappily as he stood to strech his legs, having gone stiff after over 2 hours of sitting there without really moving at all. "I hope you are having more luck with your files, Moony, I am finding so many different properties, but few are livable, or if they are livable, they are too large for a small family to be comforable living in." He complained to the werewolf's amusement.

"Your Black and Parevell accounts are in a slimilar state when it comes to estates, but there are more family on those sides." Remus informed him as he stretched his own back and legs. They sat back down and continued working, Harry on his Potter accounts more than the Founder's Houses.

Harry had decided to send a note to any living members to each of his Houses and meet up with them by house, in a well established yet protected place, when he recieved an owl asking when a couple Aurors could visit him to take a statement on his living situation for the 14 nearly 15 years he had been living with the Dursleys. Harry sent them his permition, and told them he was still at the same house he had been abused in, sending the note back with the Ministry Owl that delivered his message. Soon a pair of apparation pops sounded on his front porch, and Dudley opened the door for the Magical Law Enforcement Aurors.

"Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, I am Senior Auror Shacklebolt, this is my partener Senior Auror Abbott, we are here to get your sworn statement of your upbringing in the care of your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." A tall black man stated in his deep voice, as he swept into a properly conducted and curtious bow of respect for the teen's titles.

"Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Abbott, I bid thee welcome here in my humble abode." Harry answered with a responding nod of respect to the Law Enforcement Aurors. "Please, come this way to the living room." He offered, motioning with his hand to the room off to the right. Both nodded, and walked into the room, taking no real notice of Remus's presence in the home.

"Now, Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, one of our first orders of business is to examine the wand of the witness." Shacklebolt stated softly, expecting the teen to automatically hand his wand over. Instead of doing so, Harry turned to his honorary Godfather for confirmation of the statement.

"Moony, is that true?" Harry asked the werewolf, knowing that even if he wasn't allowed to be an Auror due to his condition, both Sirius and James had been.

"No, it isn't true." Remus answered sharply, sending a glare at the lying auror. "They have to have a warrent to remove your wand from your person." Remus informed the teen.

 ** _"INCARSUROUS!"_** Harry cast the rope binding charm at both men, unsure if only one was not really an Auror. _**"Expecto Patronum!"**_ He called forth his Patronus easily. "Madam Bones, I was contacted by two men claiming to be Aurors, but when they arrived tried to convince me of a falsehood, and gain my wand. I request you send some Aurors to my muggle home with a note holding your signet ring crest as proof. I may have been hasty in my actions, but with my status in the war I have to be careful." Harry told the stag waiting for his message to finish. Once it was done the stag dashed out of the room, and went to deliver the message. Not even 5 minutes had passed before 4 cracks of apperation sounded on the doorstep. Harry went to the door and requested the note be slipped through the mail slot before opening the door. Once he saw it Harry let out a breath of relief and opened the door to permit the group entrance.

"Where are the men you apprehended?" One Auror demanded sharply of the teen. Harry raised an eyebrow at the man and refused to answer to the rude man. "Boy, don't play with us." The man growled as a staring match seemed to break out between them.

"My name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, and you will treat me as such." Harry drawled at the annoying Auror. Another crack of apparation sounded and Amelia Bones herself showed up in the still open doorway.

"Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, I request entrance to your residence as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Lady to the House of Bones." She formally spoke to the teen, who reached for her hand, just like a pureblood Lord would do.

"Welcome, Lady Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, to my humble abode, may I escort you to the men I informed you of?" Harry spoke in an elegent tone, kissing the back of the woman's hand in greeting.

"Many thanks for your welcome and escort of my person." Amelia returned easily, allowing the young Lord to show her proper manners and the true way of the Auror Office. Harry shifted her hand to his elbow and escorted her to the two bound men. Her gasp of shock made Harry become wary of how he may have not been in the right with his actions. "Kingsley Shacklebolt was fired 3 years ago from our forces, and Daniel Abbott was fired 7 years ago." She informed Harry, causing him to let out a relieved breath.

"Why were they fired?" Harry asked, wondering what they could have done to get them kicked out of Law Enforcement.

"Shacklebolt for using his power to harm those he protects and, Abbott for taking Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' as gospel truth and the ends justified his means." She gave the vague answer, not wanting to delve into the issues right then. "Now, we can see that you cast a binding spell on them, did you use anything else?" She asked the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Just the Patronus Charm to summon you." Harry answered honestly. "I figured that you would arrive before they escaped and I needn't risk excessive force.

"How did they gain entrance?" One of the Aurors asked him.

"I was sent a request for my story due to the upcoming trial with my realitives." Harry responded with a shrug. "I thought Madam Bones had sent them." He added, looking sheepishly at the floor, scuffing his shoes.

"I can understand your reasonings, but if I were sending someone to you, it would be someone you know." Amelia informed him gently. "Take the imposters to a holding cell." She ordered her men sharply, while offering the young Lord a bow in respect.

"Thank you for your aid, here Amelia." Harry spoke ask he returned her bow. The Aurors and Deparmental Head apperated away with the two former Aurors in tow.

Harry growled his annoyance at the interuption and returned to researching a new place for them to live. Seeing the Potter estates were under several charms cast by Dumbledore, Harry wanted to avoid those properties. Sighing Harry began digging through the Evans estate, first checking the living realitives, then the properties linked to that specific name. As he read further into each page the Vampire got more and more excited with the presented information. "Hey, I think I found an acceptable property." He called out to Remus and Dudley. "The Evans Mannor has 15 open rooms stretching through 4 different wings, several house-elves in residence, and extensive lands for safe running." Harry announced happily. "Also, Dudley, you are on my Evans files." He told his cousin as an afterthought. "So is Aunt Petunia, but her bond with Vernon is strained, badly." He stated more to himself than anyone else.

"So Evans Mannor is going to be our new home?" Dudley asked, his uncertainty evident in his eyes.

"Yes, we will be going there shortly." Harry assured him softly. "We need to find it before we can move there though." He added, looking sheepish at not knowing how to get there.

"Call on one of the house-elves, Pup, they can get you there." Remus reminded him gently.

"Can I have one of the Evans Mannor elves attend me please?" Harry called out with his magic.

"Lord Evans called Sally?" A random house-elf in the Evans colors asked as it apeared. "Who is the new Lord?" It demanded as everyone stayed silent.

"I am Lord Evans." Harry admitted to the elf showing his crest to it. "My name is Harrison." The Vampire informed her simply. "With me are Remus 'Moony' Lupin, and my cousin Dudley Dursley-Evans, as Squib." He added motioning towards each at their names.

"Is Lord Evans inherited?" Sally asked knowing the line held Vampire Creature blood.

"Yes. Moony is a bitten werewolf as well." Harry answered bluntly. "Sally, take us to the Mannor." He ordered her when she nodded at his confession.

"Yes, Master Harrison, everyone take my hand." Sally ordered them putting out one hand and with soft crack of apperation, they were transported to Evans Mannor. "Welcome to Evans Mannor, Master Harrison, Master Moony, and Master Dudley." She stated when they arrived. Her words were echoed by several elves that suddenly popped into the room. "Master Harrison has Inherited." Sally announced to her fellow elves. Shrieks of joy filled the air, a proper master was home at last.

Harry stepped forward and spoke to his new servants. "Hi, I am Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, with me are Remus 'Moony' Lupin- yes I know he his a werewolf, and my cousin Dudley Dursley-Evans, and yes he is a squib." The Vampire stated emotionlessly to the house-elves."I will not allow you to punish yourselves the same way anymore. No House-elf of mine will ever be allowed to cause itself or others physical harm. Instead when you feel you must be punished you are to sit down and read a book, any kind of book, one chapter at a time for each punishment." Harry informed them evenly. "I will never cause you physical harm, and if any of my guests attempt to do so to you, get out of there instantly. Report it to me and I will handle it, but never allow yourselves or others to endure physical harm as a 'punishment'." Harry stated in an uncompromizing tone. "Spread this information to the House-elves of Potter, Black, Parevell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." He ordered them in a clear dismissal.

"Yes, Master Harrison." Echoed through the room, before they popped out to inform thier other co-workers of Harry's other Houses.

"I need 3 personal elves for the individual people who will be staying here." Harry called out, to the house, and several different elves popped into the room. "I am Vampire, my personal elf must be able to handle that." He stated, waiting for them to indicate the ones eligable. Two stepped forward, both males but the ages were obviously different. "I am Lord of 6 Houses, so which one of you two are trained for that position?"

"Slinky is Master Harrison." The younger elf answered moving forward to be noticed.

"Good, Master Moony is a werewolf, who is trained best for that?" Harrison asked, motioning Remus to his side. The older elf stepped forward to become Moony's personal elf.

"Sailius is best trained for Creatures." He admitted meeting Lupin's eyes with a reserve of emotions.

"My cousin is a squib, and he will need a personal elf as well." Harry called out to the remaining house-elves, and then turns things over to Dudley. Once Dudley had chosen his personal elf, its name was Bouncer, the remaining elves returned to their normal jobs around the house while the personal elves were sent for the belongings of their new personal wizard.

"Masters, dinner is ready." Sally called out to the new family living in Evans Mannor. "I shows you to eating room." She added, leading them to the informal dinning room. Once they had eaten supper, each retreated to thier own rooms for the night. About 3 hours later Harry called for a goblet of blood and sent Hedwig off with a message to Lucius containing an meeting time, place, and restrictions, to be given to the Dark Lord in the next few days, preferably not before the dinner with Lucius's family. The message to Voldemort was short and to the point.

 _~Lord Slytherin, I am formally requesting a meeting between ours two persons to discuss my place in this war. If you are amblicable to Meeet with me on Sunday, please floo to Evans Mannor, the passcode is Basilisk. I request that our meeting, should it occur, be at 4 pm sharp, and we only have one other with us at the meeting, along with a magical oath to not kill or maim anyone seen at the Mannor reguardless of whom the person is, the oath specifically stating its duration being only 2 days. I hope you agree to meet with me, our political union could bring you a great deal of support not currently given to you. I hope to greet you soon,  
Lord Evans-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor~_

His missive to Lucius was even shorter than the one for his master, it stated only.

 _~Lord Malfoy, I request you pass along the secondary sheet of partchment to your Lord, I would count myself in your debt.  
_ _Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor~_

Harry didn't expect any response from the Pureblood until dinner the next afternoon from either Lucius or Tom Riddle, but wasn't shocked by the fact that they did actually send a written confirmation back. Each one was short and to the point, Lucius was easy to understand, he was an intelegent wizard, and had written me back.

 _~Lord_ _Potter-Black-Evans-Parevell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, please do not make a habit of using me as an owl or mediator, I passed along your note after meeting up with my old friend. I will call in your debt at a later time and place.  
Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy~_

The missive from Voldemort was more a challenge than a response.

 _~Lord Evans-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, I am loath to admit, but I am courious enough to aggree to your proprosition, and will be bringing with me Lord Malfoy. I expect the same vow from you, and will be seeing you that afternoon as requested.  
Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin~_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 _Stores/Shops_

 ***Thoughts***

 _~Letters~_

:Parseltongue:

 _ **Spells**_

Chapter 4

Harry woke from a deep sleep around 7 the next morning, sitting up suddenly from sensing something was wrong in his Manor. He rose from the bed, pulling a house-robe on as he exited the Lord's Chambers, following the signals from the Manor to where the disturbance was located. Harry's eyes widened in shock and amusement as he watched Remus pace back and forth while muttering under his breath about 'mate not gone' over and over. Snickering lightly at the disheveled appearance of his former Professor Harry entered the room, clearing his throat to draw the werewolf's attention. "What has you so worked up, Uncle Moony?" The teen asked, concern flickering in his eyes.

"I can sense Sirius is alive." Remus answered shortly. "Alive but not accessible to me." He whimpered sadly, his shoulders slumping with defeat and anguish.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, scared to hope. Suddenly a patronus appeared before them, a wolf patronus. Remus let out a gasp of shock, mixed with a whimper.

"Padfoot." He whined sadly, the wolf turning to face Moony at the name.

"Remus, I need to get in contact with our Pup, where can we meet up?" Sirius's voice echoed from the wolf's mouth, the Patronus fading from sight, having delivered its message.

 _ **"Expecto Patronum!**_ Padfoot, meet us at Evan's Manor. The Floo password is Basilisk." Harry responded to his Godfather's message instantly, his stag patronus rushing out to deliver his message. Harry led Remus to the Floo receiving room and they waited impatiently for the Grim Anamagus to arrive. Soon enough the fire turned green and Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace, Remus's eyes widened with shock and filled with love at the sight of his mate, while Harry launched himself at the man, sobs shaking his chest.

"Pup!" Sirius whispered, embracing his godson tightly, tears running down his face. His head snapped up when Remus's eyes turned amber as Moony took over, a vicious growl filling the air. "Moony? What's wrong?" Sirius asked his love, confusion in his eyes.

"My MATE!" The werewolf snarled, shoving Harry away from Sirius, and pushing the man behind him, and away from the Vampire. Harry's head lifted up and a deadly growl began in his chest, but when he saw the amber eyes, the teen cut the growl off with a sigh of recognition.

"What did you do that for, Remus?!" Sirius shouted, unhappy and concerned by the actions of the werewolf.

"My mate, not his." Moony answered, nuzzling Sirius's neck lovingly, his eyes shooting glares at the teen. Remus began licking Sirius's neck, scent-marking him to ward off the Vampire.

"Calm yourself, I am no threat to your mating." Harry stated softly, stepping back one step to give the werewolf room with his mate. "Relax, please, you are worrying your mate." He advised gently, drawing Remus's attention back to his mate.

"Pup, what is going on?" Sirius asked, confused by everything going on.

"Remus is proclaiming you his Mate, and as I came into my creature Inheritance yesterday, he thinks I am a threat to you so he is attempting to keep you safe from me." Harry explained bluntly. "If werewolf customs are similar to mine, then he won't settle until you kiss him." Harry added, blushing brightly while relaying the information. Sirius looked lost and Harry snickered at the expression. "Kiss him on the lips, or he will get worse and it will take more drastic measures to calm him." Harry stated sharply. Sirius's eyes widened in shock, then he smiled lovingly at _his_ werewolf and drew his face close to Remus's. He pressed their lips together softly, worried he would be rejected. Remus let out a cooing growl, showing his happiness, and when they drew apart, Moony had receded back, allowing Remus control once more.

"Mate." Remus crooned in a quiet whisper. "Sirius." He added in the same tone, before Remus realized how close they were and froze up with shyness.

"Why didn't you tell me I am your Mate, Remy?" Sirius asked softly, looking at his friend lovingly.

"Scared to lose you." The man answered, "That you wouldn't want me." He added, hurt in his eyes.

"Never going to happen, I knew werewolves had predestined mates, so I kept my distance." Sirius informed the man he loved for years. He took Remus's hand and tugged him over to a chair, sitting down and pulling his mate into his lap. "Pup, what's your Creature?" He asked his godson, having settled his mate in his lap and therefore between him and any possible perceived threat.

"Evans bloodline." Harry answered, snickering at the confused look he received from his godfather. "Vampire." He stated, still chuckling lightly. Sirius's eyes widened and he began to laugh.

"Well that is Ironic. My bonded-mate is a werewolf and my Godson/Heir is a Vampire." He choked out through his laughter. "No wonder Moony reacted like that!" He added, sobering slightly. "I take it you are the new Lord Black." He stated, his mind going over his will and the repercussions of its terms.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered simply, not sure how much new information he should dump on his godfather at once. "I should alert my lawyer of your appearance so he can work faster on getting your name cleared." He muttered, going over his priorities mentally. "Slinky!" He called out, sensing that his aggravation from his thoughts made him thirst for blood.

"Master Harrison called Slinky?" His personal elf asked with a deep bow to the Vampire.

"I would like a goblet of blood, please." Harry answered, even distracted he didn't forget his manners. The house-elf popped away with another bow and seconds later was back with a beautiful golden goblet filled with warm blood. "Thank you, Slinky. When will breakfast be ready?"

"It shall be ready in 15 minutes, Master Harrison." Slinky answered with a bow. Harry nodded and waived the elf off. He led both his Godfather and 'Uncle' to the dinning room, meeting up with Dudley along the way. All 4 men sat down at the table and soon both the morning meal and mail appeared for the small family. An noble looking Eagle Owl landed on the table, on the other side of Harry's plate, and offered the letter tied to one of its legs in a regal motion. Harry retrieved the letter, offering the Owl a thick piece of bacon as he opened the letter.

 _~Harry, I forgot to mention that Supper is a semi-formal dress occasion, and hope you have appropriate robes for one of your station. If you require any aid, please send me a letter or you may floo call me at any time. I hope to see you well for supper,  
Lady Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black~_

Finishing the letter the teen let out a quiet curse, annoyed that now he had to go shopping for proper dress robes. Harry turned to look at the others sitting with him, eyeing the state of their clothes and smirking at the idea that suddenly popped into his mind. "Dudley, Uncle Moony, Sirius, we are going shopping." He stated, shocking all 3 men.

"Pup, I can't go, I am still a wanted fugitive." Sirius reminded his Godson bluntly.

"Glamor yourself." Harry answered, raising an eyebrow at the anamagus. "All of us need proper clothing for any formal occasions that we may encounter."

"When do you want to leave?" Remus asked with a sigh, knowing that they would have to go back to Gringotts as well.

"Right after we finish breakfast." Harry answered, turning his attention back to the many owls waiting for him to take the letters they carried for him. He swiftly gathered them up and fed several pieces of bacon to them, none of them waiting for a reply so they all flew off. Harry flicked through all of the envelopes separating his mail into piles. One for friends/family, one for fan-mail, and the last one was spelled in some manner. He opened all the ones from the first pile, smiling at several of them; his fan-mail was given a swift _**incendio;**_ and he asked for Remus to negate all spells on the third pile of letters. Remus swiftly dealt with the requested pile and snorted at the look of impatience on Harry's face while he was reading one of the letters from his first pile. "Are you kidding me?! All that to ask me to dinner?!" Harry snapped out, his anger not really understood by anyone else.

"Pup, what is wrong?" Sirius asked cautiously, concerned about what caused the teen's outburst.

"Oh, this person wrote a long letter that really didn't say anything useful, but the purpose of the letter was to ask me to dinner in order to discuss a betrothal match for one of his daughters!" Harry explained, tossing the letter to his Godfather. Sirius skimmed the letter and let out a hearty laugh.

"You realize that this kind of thing will be normal now that you have taken up your Lordships. Speaking of which, what exactly are your proper titles?"

"Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Lord of Houses Potter, Black, Evans, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, Child of Lady Magic, and Friend of the Goblin Nation; at your service." Harry answered with a bow of respect, similar to a proper pureblood Lord. Sirius's mouth was hanging open in shock of the long title and the implications of said title.

"What is the reason for saying you are a child of lady magic?" Dudley asked in confusion. "Aren't you all Children of Magic?"

"No, we are gifted with magic, but few of us are ever actually able to claim the title of Child of Lady Magic, due to her having to proclaim it herself, proof of the claim is in the form of a ring that sits on the thumb of said Child's right hand." Remus answered, his tone taking on the ring of a teacher. Harry lifted his right hand and offered it to the group, allowing everyone to see the ring upon his thumb. Gasps of shock and awe rang out from Sirius and Remus at the sight of the ring displayed. "Now if we are all finished with our meal I think we should be off so we don't waist too much time today." The werewolf reminded them.

"True, get ready to leave, Padfoot, I suggest you start your glamor to have it look more realistic when we get to Diagon Alley." Harry announced as he stood, taking the mail with him to the floo room to wait on the rest of the group. He read the majority of the letters and realized that Sirius was right, most of them were addressed to him as one of his Lordship titles. He rolled his eyes at the annoyance before summoning Slinky.

"Yes, Master Harrison?" The house-elf popped into view at his master's call.

"Pass along the message to whomever is in charge of the mail, no courtship requests, or betrothal, are to be considered. A general message should be sent out stating that the Lord is of Creature blood, and has a predestined mate." Harry instructed his elf.

"Yes, Master Harrison, Slinky will pass along the message to all Evans elves, along with the request that they pass it on to the Black, Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor elves as well." The tiny servant assured the vampire prior to popping away to do as ordered. Just as the elf left, Remus, Sirius-glamoured, and Dudley arrived in the floo room ready to leave.

"So how are we getting there?" Dudley asked, unaware of how the Floo network worked.

"We take a handful of this green powder, step into the fireplace, drop it into the fire and call out 'Gringotts-Diagon Alley!' the flames will turn green and you will be transported to the fireplace designated for floo travel in the bank." Remus explained softly.

"Maybe we should take both of the teens with us, you with Dudley and me with Harry." Sirius offered, seeing the look of uncertainty on the Squibs face.

"That might be better, but having the _famous_ Harry Potter will draw attention to you so shouldn't I go with Uncle Moony, seeing as it is well known that I'm aware of the normal ties to my parents and wouldn't be looked upon weirdly for being seen with someone who knew them well. Also Moony mightn't like having his _mat_ e seen with a different creature whilst you are _unclaimed."_ Harry pointed out to his Godfather. "It will keep others from looking too closely to at you, Padfoot." He added when Sirius started pouting at the idea presented for his safety. Once the words processed Sirius nodded in understanding and motioned for Dudley to join him.

"You should go first, that way Dudley doesn't freak out." Sirius suggested, nodding to Remus and Harry to go first. Remus stepped forward for the floo powder and then swept Harry into his arms as he stepped into the fire/

"Gringotts-Diagon Alley!" He called out, holding the teen close as they were transported away through the Floo Network, landing safely in the bank. A few seconds later Sirius and Dudley joined them in the bank, together they approached one of the tellers. Harry brushed off the ashes from the fire and stood at the front of their group.

"I need to speak with my Account Manager, Sharpfang, please." Harry requested politely. "Tell him Lord Potter-Black is here." He added with a small bow of respect. The goblin nodded his head and sent someone off to alert Sharpfang of his client. The goblin sent to Sharpfang returned swiftly and motioned for Harry to follow him. They followed the goblin and when they entered the goblin's office Harry bowed in respect. "May your gold flow abundantly." He greeted with a grin.

"And may your enemies fall at your feet, Young Lord." Sharpfang returned with a small grin of his own. Harry looked at the looks of shock on the rest of his group's faces and started to chuckle. "Who is with you?" Sharpfang asked, looking at the group as well.

"This is Remus Lupin, my honorary godfather/uncle, Dudley Dursley-Evans my cousin, and Sirius Black my Godfather." Harry announced to the goblin.

"I though Sirius Black was dead, so how is he alive and here?" Sharpfang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Veil of Criminals is only able to hold onto actual criminals, as my _mate_ is innocent, it couldn't hold him for more than 2 months." Remus answered, having looked into the reason for the Veil in the Death Chamber.

"Interesting, now how can I help you, Harry?" The Account Manager for the Potter's returned his attention to his newest client.

"I searched the home of my relatives and didn't find the checkbook, even used **_accio_** and it didn't work." Harry stated evenly.

"We can have the checkbook invalidated and activate a new one for your usage." Sharpfang offered, snapping his fingers for a new checkbook to appear. "We will also activate the tracking device on both to ensure it can be found easily. the person holding the old one will be charged fro improper use of the Potter's Vaults, and have to repay the last 4 months of bills from their own accounts and if it is proven that they have stolen it from your 'guardians' then they will be put into Ministry Custody." Sharpfang informed the Vampire with a dangerous grin.

"Thank you, also what is the Vault number for Uncle Moony, the one my dad set up for him." Harry asked his manager.

"Vault 714, Young Lord, we have transferred the full amount of money that we would have slowly transferred into the Vault after your visit yesterday. I have the key, here Mr. Lupin." Sharpfang answered, holding out a golden key with the number 714 engraved upon it. Remus's eyes widened and he slowly reached for the key in the goblin's hand.

"Thank you. I didn't expect you to know about the account, nor did I think you would believe me if I were to ask about it." Remus whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "Cub, I will never betray you, you are _pack_ not even on a full moon would you be in danger from me." He assured the Vampire, his eyes turning golden to assure that it was agreed with both the human and wolf sides of him.

"Even if I am a Vampire?" Harry asked, his eyes darkening to nearly black.

"Pack is pack." Remus answered in a stern tone. "My mate also claims you as his child, so you are stuck with us." He adds with a chuckle.

"You and Sirius will always be family to me, no matter what." Harry informed them, his eyes returning to the normal AK green. "Now we still have shopping to do." He reminded everyone with a teasing smile. Chuckles rang out in the office at his words, and the magicals all stood, Harry's group to leave and Sharpfang in respect for Harry's position as a Friend of the Goblin Nation. They all bowed to each other, "May your gold flow abundantly, Sharpfang." Harry spoke to the Goblin, taking the offered checkbook.

"And may your enemies fall at your feet." Sharpfang returned to the leaving wizards.

"First stop is _Madam Malkins' Robe Shop_." Harry informed the men with him, as he led the way out of the bank. Dudley looked around the magical shopping center in awe, his eyes wide as they traveled down the lane. Harry showed them into the Robe Shop and approached one of the assistants to get service for the group of them.

"What can I get you today?" The assistant asked them as he followed Harry back to everyone else. "We have fabric for all sizes and prices." He added, looking over the assorted group's robes.

"I need some Lordship Robes, along with normal day-to-day robes; my cousin needs some regular robes and a few dress robes; all in new fabrics-price is no matter." Harry instructed the robe maker.

"What colors do you wish for your Lordship robes, and what crest am I putting on them?" The man asked, motioning for Harry to stand on one stool and Dudley to stand on the other one.

"Black, green, red, gold, silver and blue." Harry informed the man. "My family crests are Potter, Black, Evans, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." Harry stated easily, grinning when the man's face paled.

"Potter? Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Evans, Peverell? Sir, I will have to see your Lordship rings." The assistant demanded gruffly.

"It is right here." Harry answered lifting his left hand and having the ring show each crest to the assistant. Once the ring finished the cycle, he waited for the assistant to start working again.

"What fabric would you like Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor?" He was asked with a deep bow. "We have cotton, satin, velvet, polyester, silk, and Accromantula silk." The man continues showing a small piece of each type of fabric.

"Accromantula silk for my Lordship robes, cotton for school robes, and velvet for winter robes." Harry stated easily, standing still while the assistant was measuring him for his new robes.

"Very good, Young Lord." The man assured the Vampire teen. "What shades and trim would you like?"

"Dark blue with a light blue trim, Emerald green with a soft golden trim, Blood red with silver trim, Black with a light green trim for the Lordship robes. I need some dress robes for dinner with the Malfoy's tonight as well. For those I think a midnight blue with a soft silver trim would be best." Harry decided.

"It will be done, I can have 2 Lordship Robes ready today, and send the rest of them within the week." The assistant assured Harry. Once Harry's robes were done the rest of the group were easily handled, and the group was led to the bookstore for Harry's 6th year books, and anything to do with the group's interests or needs. "I need books on Lordships, Creature Inheritances, and Government Legalities." Harry clerk at the checkout of _Flourish and Blotts_. He was pointed to the sections he needed and soon had several books on each to purchase. He looked over at his group and all to the checkout, more than ready to leave. He paid for everyone's books and they flooed back to Evans Manor. Harry headed up to his room to get ready for dinner with the Malfoy's.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I have several chapters prewritten, but due to lack of time to type them up, I am getting them up as I can. This goes for several of my stories including Aliens and Secrecy, Bella Knows the Vampire Kings, Time Changes Everyone, Who is my Father, Forever and a Day, and Jonathan's Queen. Sorry it is shorter than usual!

 **Lady Magic speaking**

 ***Thoughts***

 _~Letters~_

 _:Parseltongue:_

 ** _Spells_**

Chapter 5

Harry dressed for his dinner with the Malfoy family, knowing that a good impression would be necessary as it was his first formal dinner as Lord Black with one of his House's Daughter's Contracted Family. He pulled on his new Midnight Blue with a Soft Sliver trim dress robes, having Slinky look him over to ensure he was properly presentable for his Family Dinner. "Master Harrison is looking his bestest! He need to leave soon to make it to dinner on times." Slinky assured his bonded Master.

"Thank you, Slinky. Do you think I should have my blood upon my return, or would they be expected to provide it for me?" Harry asked, brushing lint off his shoulders in concern.

"Does theys know of your Inheritance?" Slinky asked, understanding the question. Harry nodded, knowing his voice wouldn't uphold its clarity if he were to answer. "Then theys are expected to see to yous needs." The house-elf answered. "Yous should go, or yous bes late." It added, wringing his hands.

"Very well, I will see you when I return home." Harry offered the elf with a small smile before heading off to Floo to Malfoy Manor. He was swept away in the green flames and for the first time ever, Harry stepped out of the Floo network without hurting himself or stumbling/falling on his face

"Welcome Young Master, To Malfoy Manor." A house-elf greeted Harry upon his arrival in the pristine Manor. "The Master is in his study with Lord Slytherin, alongs with Mistress and the Young Master." It continued, bowing at the waist to Harry. "Who's bes yous, Young Master?" It added, not sure what to call the wizard before him.

"I am Lord Harrison Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. You may call me Harrison or Harry." The young lord assured his guild. "I guess you should take me to Lords Malfoy and Slytherin." He added, knowing that he had not intended to meet Voldemort so soon. The elf bowed again and led him towards Lucius's Study knowing that the young Lord was nervous.

"Wes be heres, Young Master Harrison, Sir." The elf stated, leaving Harry at the door to the study as it popped away from sight. Harry took a deep breath and readied to knock on the door, but before he could do so he heard the distinct sound of a serpent speaking to it's master.

 _:Tom, I scent a Creature-man outside the door, it scents of 16 summers child.:_ The serpent hissed in warning.

"Luciusss, there isss a 16 year old outssside the door." Voldemort warned his Marked man.

"My Lord, I am expecting a Young Lord to show up for dinner, he is the new Head of House Black." Lucius informed the Dark Lord. Knowing that Voldemort would hurt his host, Harry grit his teeth and draw upon his Gryffindor courage, and knocks upon the door, allowing his Vampire to darken his eyes as to hide the natural green that would alert Voldemort to his identity. "Enter." Lucius called out, knowing that Harry would hear him. Harry opened the door and walked into the Study, dropping into a pureblood stance and hoping that no one would realize he wasn't able to act as a pureblood should. "Ah, Lord Black, welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Slytherin, Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, thank you for inviting me to supper." Harry answered, drawing upon the few chapters on Lordship behavior he was able to read prior to dressing for supper.

"Of course, Lord Black, welcome to our home." Narcissa greeted her new Head of House, with a curtsy of respect to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Lord Slytherin, I am Lord Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Harry greeted the Dark Wizard properly, turning quickly to face the serpent trying to sneak up behind him. _:Greetings Lady Serpent.:_ He added to Nagini who reared back in shock.

 _:Speaker?:_ Both Voldemort and Nagini hissed in shock, and respect.

"Indeed, I am a Speaker." Harry stated, dropping his head in acknowledgement to both familiar and wizard alike. "Will you be joining us for supper, Lord Slytherin?" He added, even respect in his words.

"Together we own 3/4ths of Hogwarts." Voldemort informed them, "Heir rights supersede the Headmaster's rights; will you join me?" The Dark wizard demanded, his tone turning harsh with his question. He strolled towards the young Lord and stopped in front of him. Harry's eyes widened at the closeness of the wizard that had attempted to kill him several times during his life and the first thing that popped into his head was to draw a deep breath of the male so close to him. The scent of the Dark Wizard drew Harry to approach the Dark Lord as his dark eyes returned to the bright Green similar to the Killing Curse.

"You smell similar to someone I have met a long time ago, one who I believe is my mate." Harry explained his actions to the Dark Lord.

"How did you meet this supposed mate?" Voldemort growled angrily. ***I will kill any whom presume to take my chosen from me.*** "What is his name?" He demanded of the young Lord sharply.

"I met him while I was in my second year, his name was Tom Riddle." Harry answered, raising an eyebrow at Voldemort's sharp intake of air at his true name. "What, do you know him, Lord Slytherin?" Harry asked, hope filling his eyes and tone.

"How did you come to know that name?" The Dark Lord nearly switched into Parseltongue in his anger and, to his utter dismay, arousal.

"I was given the name by Tom Riddle himself, well by a memory held in a diary, found within the Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered with a smirk, looking the Dark Wizard in the eye as he spoke. _:Just before I slew the basilisk and used the fang that pierced my arm to destroy the diary while he was laughing at me for letting the serpent's venom to enter my system.:_ He added to the only other Parselmouth. _:Prior to my Inheritance I was known as Harry Potter, now I have seen the problems caused by the so called 'leader of the Light' and I regret not joining you all those years ago when you asked me back in my first year.:_ Harry stated softly, knowing that he would have to inform the man as soon as he could due to knowing the man's temper.

"Harry Potter?!" Voldemort shouted angrily, turning towards the Malfoy lord. "And Where IS MY DIARY, LUCIUSSSS!?" The red-eyed man hissed at both the Malfoys, who paled in fear.

"My Lord-" Lucius began before Harry interrupted.

"It tried to kill me so of course I would destroy it, how would you react to someone trying to kill you!?" Harry shouted at the Dark Lord. "And don't you dare attempt to harm those in one of my Houses', they are under the protection of Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Evans-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Chosen Child of Magic, and Friend of the Goblin Nation and an Inherited Vampire!" The teen commanded, his fangs dropping and his eyes glowing to make them even more like the Killing Curse they normally resembled. Everyone in the room was shocked at the glow of magic surrounding the teen and the female voice that echoed out of the glow.

 **THIS IS MY CHOSEN CHILD, MAY ALL WHO WISH HIM HARM KNOW MY WRATH!** The voice of Lady Magic echoed out, causing all barring Harry to drop to their knees. **It was me who reflected the curse, me who gave magic to man, and I will TAKE IT BACK if any harm comes to MY SON!** She added to the 'Dark' sector leader.

"I understand, Great Lady." Voldemort assured, bowing his head to accent his words. "How do I regain that which was lost?" He asked softly, unsure if she would answer his question.

 **There is a potion that will remove any harmful magics from your being, healing your soul. It will take several different difficult to acquire ingredients, but will return your body to a fully human body that is in your late 20's early 30's.** A piece of parchment suddenly appeared on the desk, written in Parsel, along with 2 vials of unknown substances. **The vials hold the only ingredients not available on your planet any longer.** She added, **They are labeled One and Two, and the instructions call for them as such.** With those parting words the glow surrounding Harry dissipated and the extreme pressure caused by Lady Magic's presence was gone as well.

"So when did that happen, Harrison?" Narcissa asked her Head of House, breaking the silence for the group left in awe.

"When I claimed my Lordships, Lady Magic gifted me with a ring to pronounce me her 'Child.' She spoke to us and several goblins." Harry answered his House's Daughter. "I have a question for you all, what all do you know about the Veil of Criminals?" He asked the Dark Wizards and Witch.

"Only that it won't hold a guilty man." Voldemort answered, drawing the attention of everyone. "The Wizagmot even agrees that if an innocent man is thrown through the Veil and comes back out of it, the person is pardoned and the government is in his debt until both he and his Head of House forgive them." He added in a drawl. "What are you all staring at me like that for?!" He demanded sharply.

"We didn't expect you to know any of that off the top of your head." Harry answered with a teasing smile. "The reason I ask is, all of you know that my Godfather and the former Lord Black fell through the Veil at the end of the School year. I received a Patronus message this morning from him, asking to meet up with me." Harry informed them with a delighted grin on his face.

"Surely you jest, Sirius Black was convicted of his crimes." Lucius objected.

"Who convicted him?" Harry asked pointedly. "And what were his crimes?" He added raising an eyebrow at them.

"Betraying your parents, and the death of Peter Pedigrew." Draco answered, speaking up for the first time that night.

"If Pedigrew is dead, then how did the _rat_ bind me to a statue and use my blood to revive _Him_?" Harry asked them, pointing at Voldemort. "Also Sirius wasn't actually the Secret Keeper to my Parents, Pedigrew was." The teen added with a low growl on the name Pedigrew. "Further more, Sirius was put in Azkaban without a trial." Harry finished, the look of absolute certainty blatent on his face. Lucius stood up in shock, knowing that if word got out that an Heir was imprisoned without a trial then the Lords would be up in arms. "I will have to speak with Bellatrix to find out what she cast at him, for the answer will determine her place as a Daughter of the House of Black." Harry pointed out, knowing that to disown her would cause several issues within the Dark Sector.

"Master, Mistress, Young Master, Lord, young Lord, dinner is ready." An old house-elf popped into the study, drawing the attention of the Magical beings in the room. Harry turned towards the elf and waiting for one of the Malfoy's to lead the way for the rest of the group. Lucius offered his wife his arm as escort and Draco followed behind them, bowing for both Harry and Voldemort to go before him, ensuring he was in the rear to keep them from getting lost or separated on the way to the formal Dinning Hall. They entered the large room and began to eat the 6 course meal prepared for them by the house-elves. Quiet small talk was all that was heard during the meal, none of the heavy topics that were previously discussed were not to be touched upon until after the meal was completed. Harry and Voldemort spoke softly of unimportant things like school and Quidditch, Draco piping in where he could. Their discussion ended with a challenge between Draco and Harry on Quidditch. Hearing the challenge both Malfoy adults chimed in that there would be several hours before dark to settle the challenge.

"I would like to see you in action, Young Lord." Voldemort admitted, bowing his head at Harry.

"None of that, it is simply Harry or Harrison if you prefer formal names." Harry admonished the Dark Lord. "Before our match, I have official Lord Black things to speak of with your parents." He added to Draco, turning towards the married couple. Once they had relocated to the formal sitting lounge, Harry's behavior became completely different from the Potter everyone expected him to remain, gone was the school boy and in his place was a Lord, sure of himself and secure in his actions. He pulled out the Contract for the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa and quickly reviewed the terms of the agreement before addressing the couple. "Now, are there any points of in the contract you wish to change, or add?" Harry offered the two blonde adults.

"I believe that one clause stated that I could get a small job to occupy my time once my child or children are old enough to not need me on a constant basis, I would like to address that clause." Narcissa told her Head of House. "I had training as a healer before I got pregnant with Draco, and I would like to return to that occupation as a private healer." She admitted, a light blush on her face.

"I have no problems with that, it wouldn't take up as much time as a medi-witch like those at Hogwarts or the Hospital." Lucius agreed, bowing his head in acceptance.

"As long as you have no more than 10 permanent clients, I would also think that as an emergency healer for your side of the war would be acceptable as well." Harry pointed out his suggestion getting a nod from Lucius as well as Voldemort. Once it was agreed upon by the three of them, Harry made a note and initialed his approval on the Contract. Seeing no other points that were in need of clarification, Harry raised his wand.

"I, Lord Black, hereby add my consention and approval of the continuation of the Contracted Marriage between Lord Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. As I will it, so mote it be!" Harry announced causing his magic to glow and surround the couple with his blessing. Once the magic settled back inside the Vampire, he turned to Draco with a grin. "Well, Cousin, what about our game?" He questioned the blonde teen, gaining a smirk in return.

"Do you have your broom, or will you be borrowing one of ours?" Draco teased, knowing that Harry hadn't actually brought his broom with him to a formal dinner. Harrison chuckled and flicked his wand.

 **" _Expecto Patronum! Padfoot, can you Floo me_** ** _my Firebolt at Malfoy Manor? Please and Thank You!"_** The teen requested sending his Stag Patronus to his godfather. "Lucius, he will most likely bring it to me instead of merely sending it through the Floo."

"Who exactly is _Padfoot?"_ Narcissa asked wearily.

"It is the Marauder's nickname for Sirius Black." Voldemort answered for the teen, his eyes showing his amusement at the looks of shock in their eyes. The group turned towards the fireplace as it turned green, spitting out Sirius Black into the room.

"Pup, here is your Firebolt, and was there a good reason you didn't ask Moony or your elf?" Sirius asked, approaching his Godson with a smirk.

"Black, what are you doing here-Alive?" Lucius drawled, his eyes showing he was teasing the anamagus. "And why are you answering to Padfoot?" He added, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa, young Draco, I was only bringing my Godson his Firebolt." Sirius answered with a smirk of his own. "Well Pup, I should be getting back to my own mate, seeing as he is weary of letting me out of his sight for long, especially since he has not Marked me yet." The former Lord Black stated, handing the broom off to the Vampire and walking to the Fireplace to Floo out. "Evans Manor-Basilisk!" He called out, dropping Floo powder into the fire and Flooing out of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
